Nom Burger
Ryumi-Kuwabata North, Sakura Motomachi | appearance = ''YW'', ''YW2'', ''YW3'', ''YW4'' | locations = }} is a food place that appears in the Yo-kai Watch franchise. It is where the player can buy Hamburgers to use for befriending Yo-kai or healing them in battle. There are two branches that can be found, with the most notable one being in Downtown Springdale, near the Springdale Central Station. In Yo-kai Watch 4, the chain also exists in the future, where it is located in Ryumi-Kuwabata North. Overview The place is a small fast food chain that sells hamburgers, fries, drinks and soft-serve ice cream. This place is usually popular as it's located in the middle of the downtown district. The logo is a little cartoon burger with white eyes that have black pupils and a red background with either yellow, white, or blue font as the logo. In the games In the game series, Nom Burger is where the player can buy Hamburgers in Springdale. It doesn't play much of a role in the main storyline, except in Yo-kai Watch 3, during the Tempura-exclusive quest called Tomnyan's Gourmet BBQ Tour, where the player is tasked as Hailey to buy a burger from Springdale for Tomnyan. Purchasable Items Yo-kai Watch & Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Quests Yo-kai Watch Recruitable Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch 2 In the anime Nom Burger first appears in [[EP007|''Here's Komasan!]] where Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper meet Komasan for the first time after they find out who was snacting some ice cream off the top of cones whenever they pass him. Nate visits Nom Burger in [[EP010|''Yo-kai Buhu]] and gets himself an ice cream cone sundae to make up for what happened at Banter Bakery. Nate manages to get the last one, but accidentally spills it when Nate helps somebody with getting the soccer ball back. Nom Burger later reappears in ''Komasan in the City: Low Budget Vittles'' where Komasan and Komajiro visit the place for lunch. Komajiro reminds Komasan to not buy as much food but he fails to listen to him, much to his dismay. The place makes a quick cameo in ''Yo-kai Enerfly'' where Eddie is inspirited by Enerfly, making him the milestone customer to come to the restaurant. In Hapyon Detective Agency: Case No. 2: Who Licked My Ice Cream!?, a worker from Nom Burger asks help from Hailey Anne and Usapyon of the Hapyon Detective Agency where she notices that the swirls of ice cream keeps getting licked off in midair by a mysterious Yo-kai. Nom Burger makes a brief reappearance in YG005, next to the Chocolate Factory shop. Trivia |thumb]] * The logo and style of the company is a parody of the American world-famous fast food chain . * The place is inconsistently called "Mogmog Burger" in the English dub of the anime for some reason. ** The yellow "M" also had to be removed and the yellow lettering was recolored to blue to avoid similarities with McDonald's. * For promotion of the first movie in Japan, select McDonald's outlets were temporarily transformed into Nom Burgers for two weeks, beginning October 29, 2014.https://www.excite.co.jp/news/article/Animeanime_20667/ * In ''Yo-kai Watch 4, several items from Star Burger are sold in the future branch of the place. In other languages References Category:Shops Category:Food Places